Alliance–Horde War (Cataclysm)
The Alliance-Horde War will be a war that will takes place during World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. Background Four years after the end of the Third War, the strenuous pact between the Horde the Alliance had all but evaporated. While the leadership of both factions didn't outright battle each other, many adventurers and smaller groups would occasionally clash in small skirmishes across Azeroth. In the Warsong Gulch, the border between the Barrens and Ashenvale, the Warsong clan and the Silverwing Sentinels have battled each other since the end of the Third War for control over Ashenvale's forests. Over the years both groups have been calling for aid from their main faction. In the Alterac Valley, a land dispute between the Frostwolf clan and the Stormpike Guard has erupted into a large scale battle that has also been raging on and off for several years. Despite this, both factions technically were at peace. When necessary, they would put aside their hostilities to battle a common enemy, forming the Might of Kalimdor against the Ahn'Qiraj, joining forces with Argent Dawn to repel the demon invasion through the Dark Portal which would eventually become the War in Outland, and more recently the War against the Lich King. However in the war in Northrend, while working to fight the common enemy, they became openly hostile with each other, albeit not directly fighting with each other. This however changed after the Battle of Angrathar the Wrathgate, where Forsaken rebels lead by Grand Apothecary Putress and Varimathras led to the Battle for the Undercity. Here King Varian Wrynn, in grief over the loss of Bolvar Fordragon and the state of Lordaeron's Capital City, declared war on the Horde and attacked Warchief Thrall. Despite this, war with the Lich King took priority and the war against the Scourge continued, with additional smaller battles between the Horde and Alliance spread out across Northrend until the Lich King's death. After the Lich King's fall, cataclysmic events have finally pushed the two factions into open war, lead by Varian and the newly appointed warchief of the Horde Garrosh Hellscream. Conflicts Eastern Kingdoms With the weakening of the Scourge, the Alliance forces led by Thassarian have claimed the western part of Andorhal and the Forsaken forces led by Koltira Deathweaver have claimed the eastern part of the city. The two factions are currently fighting each other for control of the whole city.Cataclysm Lore Details - World of Raids Forums Since the Night Elves have given military aid to the Gilnean Worgen during the Invasion of Gilneas, a new front is open in the new Alliance-Horde War. And soon enough both the Alliance and the Forsaken are fighting for control of Gilneas capital.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/cataclysm/media/ And during the Invasion of Gilneas, the Forsaken shall use their New Plague on Gilneas, killing most of its inhabitants.Cataclysm Lore Details - World of Raids Forums In the Twin Peaks the Wildhammer Clan backed by the Alliance fight the Dragonmaw Clan who have recently rejoined the Horde for control of the Twin Peaks. The Twin Peaks are crucial for staging effective attacks against the black dragonflight and the Twilight's Hammer who currently control the Twilight Highlands.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/cataclysm/features/twinpeaks.html Kalimdor All-out battles for supremacy have erupted in the Barrens, Ashenvale and the Stonetalon Mountains. And due to the Cataclysm the Barrens have been split into the Northern Barrens and the Southern Barrens. In the Southern Barrens Alliance forces have claimed the eastern part of the Southern Barrens while the Horde has claimed the western part of the Southern Barrens. In the eastern part of the Southern Barrens the Alliance has constructed new military outpost to solidify their control of eastern part of the Southern Barrens. The Horde in response to Alliance expansion has constructed new military bases to prevent further Alliance expansion into the Barrens. With the Southern Barrens split between Alliance controlled Southern eastern Barrens and with the Horde controlling the western part of the Southern Barrens, the central part of the Southern Barrens will become a war zone as the two factions fight for control of all of the Southern Barrens.Pg 46, WoW Magazine Issue 2 In Ashenvale, the Horde has been recently able to conquer more of the ancient forest and have cut down even more trees. This allowed the Horde to take control of Silverwind Refuge. Meanwhile Zoram'gar Outpost has its defenses improved and Zoram'gar is now being used as a launching pad for a constant aerial siege of the Night Elf village of Astranaar. As well at the same time Maestra's Post is under siege by the Horde. Raynewood Retreat is also under attack by the the Horde. And the nearby Raynewood Tower is also under attack. Despite Silverwind Refuges and other territories being conquered by the Horde, Alliance forces led by the Night Elves have taken back certain parts of Ashenvale. Splintertree Post is currently under attack by the Alliance. And all Horde forces at the nearby road have been killed. And off the coast of Kalimdor, on the Lost Isles and the island of Azshara, the Bilgewater Cartel goblins with aid from stranded Orcs fight against Alliance forces and attempt to establish a new city to replace the loss of Kezan.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/cataclysm/media/. Great Sea The war between the Alliance and the Horde even extends to the open seas where they are fighting each other for control of key trade routes.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/cataclysm/features/vashjir.html References 8.http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=19377467311&sid=1 Category:Cataclysm Category:Wars